I'm With You
by Jou-Chan2
Summary: Kaoru runs away, and thinks of just leaving and never coming back, will Kenshin turned Battousai find her just in time?  I'm with you by Avril Lavigne


I. OWN. NOTHING! The song is by Avril Lavigne, "I'm with you"

_Italic-song_

**_Italic/bold- singing_**

_Im standing on the bridge Im waiting on the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain no foot steps on the ground Im listening but there's no sound_

Kaoru was standing on the bridge a long ways away from her dojo, she was lost. It was dark, probably close to midnight and it was raining. She thought that Kenshin would have come to find her, and take her out of the rain and into the dojo they shared with her friends but no, he wasn't there. She didn't hear his foot steps, just the rain and the river underneath.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me Won't somebody come take me home_

Wasn't Sano, or Yahiko or even Kenshin worried about her? She was gone since dinner, she was lost, cold, wet and lonly.

_it's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I Im with you Im with you_

"Damn it's cold" she said quietly. She thought about Kenshin, how much she loved him. Suddenly a group of people walked by some of the slowed down to look at her, but none stoped. She wished that someone, anyone would just take her hand and take her with them. She would go with them, she didn't know who they were but she would go.

_Im looking for a place Im sarching for a face Is anybody here I know_

She looked foward, out of the river lookin to see a place to stay, while also looking at the group of people walking by to see if she knew any of them.

_Cause nothing's going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone_

Nothing was going right! That night Megumi came over to the dojo, started flirting with Kenshin and he started flirting back! She couldn't belive him, useualy he would just smile slightly and try to get away but not this time. This time he flirted back. She ran but while she was running she forgot, she hates being alone and away from her friends, her family.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me Won't somebody come take me home_

Kami, she wished someone would find her, scold her for leaving during the ran and take her home. At home atleast she would be safe.

_It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I Im with you Im with you_

She shivered, the wind was picking up. And it was still raining. She again started thinking about her life, someone taking her way. Maybe somewhere, where she can start a new life. Somwhere, where she didn't know anyone. There she could be with anyone.

_Oh_

_Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe Im just out of my mind_

Kami, why was this so confusing? Mabe running away wasn't such a good thing. "That's it, I am defentaly losing it. Talking to myself, wanting to start a new life. I must be crazy" she said to no one in particular.

_Yeah yeah yeah..._

_It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't Know Who You are But I Im with you Im with you Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't Know Who You are But I Im with you Im with you_

She shiverd again and started walking. It was time to figure out her life and figure out where she belonged. She still wanted someone, anyone to take her by the hand and take her somewher new. Someone she didn't know, but she would be with him. "Kaoru" said a dark voice behind her. She turned around slowly. "KENSHIN" she yelled and started running towds him. But when she got there, she realized he wasn't Kenshin. "Battousai" she whispered. 'That would explain why he started flirting back with megumi, he wasn't himself. Kenshin or Battousai grabed her hand and started walking. She smiled and walked with him. When they got to the gate Kenshin turned around and faced her. "I'm with you" she whisperd "always". He nodded his head and walked in the dojo. _**"Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't Know Who You are But I Im with you Im with you"**_ Kaoru sang with all her heart. She smiled and walked into the dojo after Kenshin. It wasn't such a lonely night after all.

Okay ya'll, I know it wasn't the best thing in the world but a review would be nice!


End file.
